Hover
by TheLittlestVAMPIRE10
Summary: Set post-Breaking Dawn. Sophie has been living with her Uncle Carlisle for 10 years. But when a variopus things start to threaten her home, she and her friends must go save their world.*crappy summary, better if read!* rated T for later events.
1. Chapter 1

"This can't be right."

"well, It feels right, doesn't it?"

"AHHHHHH"

I woke up screaming. I had had that horrible dream again. The one where I was sent away from my father, the one that had haunted me since I was 2. The one that was true.

"Soph, You okay? You were screaming." I looked up to see Edward sitting next to my bed. He had been setting up his stuff in the room next door, and it was just a bonus that he could read minds.

"Oh. Yeah, I' m fine. Yeah."

"why does that freak you out? It's true. Its your life." He was so annoying like that! Always in my mind.

"I don't know. I'm tired. Can I go back to sleep, Edward?"

"'night Sophie." He disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

******************************************************************************************

The next day I had to sit in Carlisle's room for the majority of the day with a bunch of FBI officials who had us undergo their new "program" for abhuman and inhuman creatures. They nicely called it Testing but we all referred to it as D-day. It was day in which they watched your powers unscrupulously to make sure you weren't dangerous. If you weren't, you resumed your life. If you were, you got sent to a government facility for a period of time. The last time I had gotten deemed "Dangerous" I was stuck in that place for 9 months. It was a horrible thing to a part of.

"Sophia Melrose Ara Volturi-Caspian. Wow, that's some name." The official said. I sighed. It was even more torturous when they tried to be _nice_. They don't like it either. They shouldn't have to lie.

"oh, really? Its quite common to have long names where I'm from."

"Really… Where are you from?"

I looked at him in disbelief. This guy was obviously new. I smiled and told him the truth. Kind of. "Olympia, Greece."

"you're joking."

I laughed politely. "No, Seriously. I lived in Olympia until was 2. Then I moved to Volterra, Italy. Now can we get this over with?"

"Um, sure, Sophia." the official looked at his papers. "could you do a liftoff, spin, and land?"

Baby stuff. I set my mind to hover and looked up slightly. Then I flew up into the air, did a quick spin and landed in a plié.

"There you go. And by the way, its Sophie, not Sophia." I smiled and walked out to see my cousins sitting on the couch.

"So did you pass, Sophie?" Renesmee teased me. She knows I always pass, but likes to joke that I "forget" what I'm doing.

"duh. Liftoff, spin, and land. I gave them a plié, just for fun."

"nice." Nessie gave me a high-five.

"So wanna go find something to eat? I'm starving."

"sure. Can Jake come too?"

"well, its his house too."


	2. Chapter 2

We went into the kitchen and found my brother Jude and my cousins Seth, Collin, and Brady sitting at the counter watching Rob and Big while drinking Milkshakes.

"hey can we have some shakes?"

Seth got up to make some more. As I walked over to him, I tripped over Collin's chair. "ow, Dammit!"

"you okay, Sharpie?" Collin asked.

"um yeah, I'm fine. But don't call me Sharpie, okay?" I asked him sweetly. The poor guy's all beefy like Schwarzenegger, but has the heart of a 5 year old girl. A lot like Emmett, actually.

"why can't he? He's just not used to this name change thing." Seth said from behind me. He put his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine. God, I love having a boyfriend. I did mention that, right? I didn't? okay I'll talk about that now. Seth and I have been friends since I was 4 and He was 6. And then when he became a shape-shifter (our PC term for the werewolves), he had imprinted on me. Well, I had been the happiest girl in the world that day.

"but Sharpie? Seriously? I mean it was bad enough that Jasper had put Sharpay down as my name. Sharpie is just… bad."

"fine, Soph, I'll stop ." Collin said getting down and looking me in the face.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Seth laughed, making my head vibrate. Then Edward walked in and sat down, placing his head in his hands.

'Dad, you okay?" Renesmee asked. I jumped at the word 'Dad'. It's hard to get used to fact that Nessie was Edward's DAUGHTER. They look more like siblings. It's weird.

"they put me the stupidest testing. The guy wanted me to read his mind. He was thinking 'read my mind. Read my mind.' over and over. It was horrible."

the wolves smirked. They had the easiest testing. Turn into a wolf. Why weren't mine that easy? I had go in 4 times. Once for Hovering (I'll explain later), once for my personal powers, once for my telekinesis, and once for "team powers" in which you go in use your power to help others. It was stupid.

'Speaking of testing, Soph, you're up." Edward said after a moment.

"blech," I said pulling Seth's arms off me. "See you in a few, guys." and with that, I walked back to Carlisle's office.

"what about your shake?" Seth called after me.

"put it in the fridge." I yelled back.


	3. Chapter 3

"This can't be right."

"well, It feels right, doesn't it?"

Another night, the same nightmare. Edward was in my room again. He looked so calm, but I knew it annoyed him. This happened when ever I was in an new environment. I would freak, mentally, and start having nightmares of my past.

Wait, maybe I should explain my past.

I was born to my mother, Athena, goddess of knowledge, in Olympus, Greece. Of me and my brother Matt, I was the favorite. ( I know I said Jude was my brother, but that I will explain later.) She wanted to keep me. But Zeus wasn't happy that my mother decided to keep me with her. I know why, too. There was a prophecy when my "brother" Caleb, (again I will explain) was born. The prophecy said that "the 12 were to be defeated by the 8 with the powers of the Blood-men." Zeus knew Caleb was the beginning of the 8, and he knew that if we stayed in Olympus, we would be a danger. So when I turned 1, I was sent to live with my father, Aro Volturi in Volterra, Italy. This is where my dream is from.

Aro lives in Volterra with his brothers, Marcus and Caius. When I was sent to live there, there was Mattias, my biological brother (we have the same parents); Andreas and Daniella, Caius and Aphrodite's children; and Caleb, Dylana, Theodora, and Judias, Marcus and Hera's children. So Andreas, Caleb, Dylana, Theodora, Judias, and Daniella are actually my cousins. But since we all look similar, we say we are siblings. Anyway, My dad and uncles didn't like us either, so they sent to America to live with some friends of theirs.

In case you didn't know, that's the Cullens. And so I moved in with them when I was 3.

That first night, I couldn't stop crying. Danni and Caleb tried to get me to go to sleep, but I couldn't. Then Edward had come and asked if he could try to get me to fall asleep. Caleb and Danni had agreed and went up to bed. Edward then picked me up and took me to the music room with the piano. I remember watching him as he locked the doors and pulled the couch over to the piano. He had put me down on the couch and put a blanket on me. Then he had sat at the piano and started to play. And I had fallen asleep.

Since then, Edward has been my favorite Cullen.


End file.
